Only the Few
by Samurainoble
Summary: Heero's father comes back looking for his son. He sends his maniac army of zombiesafter the world to ravage and take over the world with his virus. Only the few can stop him before his purpose for Heero is fulfilled. Read to find out.


Only the Few.  
By §amurainoble  
*Note:This fanfic, as they're called, is really just a sort of "Scary Movie" version of gundam wing, and there's no gundams or mobile suits in it, it just involves the boys and the other character's. Gundam Wing is property of Sotsu Companies and no infringement is intended. If you find any problems with this, don't come cryin' to me. E-mail me at samurai_noble@hotmail.com, or pumaff7@netdot.com, whichever you prefer.....  
The Author, Bianca Butler.*  
  
  
Four years after the final battle, the gundams went their separate ways. Our story begins at the World Nation headquarters where Ms. Dorlian (Relena) has just finished her speech. She looked into space and thought *Heero, when are you coming back to me?*She went into her car and was drove home. She sighed. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Relena?"Pagan asked. "Nothing, Pagan." she replied with a deep sigh and a last glance out into space.  
  
Quatre was back in his home in L-4 and he had Duo and Trowa over. Duo chugged down some champaign and said"So, Quatre whats up?" "What do you mean?" "Well, there's always something on your mind, what is it?"Trowa asked. "I wanted to talk to all of you, but Heero's no where to be found, and Wufei's gone. So I wanted to know if any of you knew what this was?"Quatre showed them both a report on some experiment. "Whoa, what's this?"Duo asked. "I found it at the Romefellar office when I went in there."Quatre said. "Hmm, what do you suppose it means?"Trowa asked. "I don't know, but it also came with this." He handed them a journal to look at. "Hmm."Trowa said as Duo scratched his head in confusion. "Romefellar must have been doing scientific research." Trowa said drinking some champaign. "And what do you suppose we do, Quatre?"Duo said sarcastically.  
  
  
Relena was drinking some tea and looking at some files on Heero Yuy so she could find him. *Where are you ,Heero? Why did you disappear?*She thought. "He was last sighted when I was giving my speech. But where did he go afterward?" She than looked at the window where she noticed the horse races. "Hmmm, I guess a day at the race wouldn't hurt."   
  
  
  
"Whoa guys, could I watch the races? I have a bet on one of the horses."Duo said."Sure." Quatre turned on the TV to ESPN. The races were being introduced and the horses were coming in on parade. A big black horse was leading and Duo said"That one, number 10, Diablo ,is mine." "Hmm, it's a strong looking horse. Ooh, you have a good chance. How much did you bet?"Quatre asked. "100 dollars." "Ooh, you're an idiot." "Hey, he's had 20 starts and 19 wins, he's worth a shot atleast, and plus he's only racing two other horses, it's the championships after all." "Okay." "Ssshhh, I wanna hear who these other two are." The announcer's voice was heard. "And the next one is Epona, rode by one of the only female jockeys here, Ms. Fiona Heidegger. And this one is a new comer but he has a great horse. The horse is Zero and the rider is...."A close up was shot. "Heero???!!!!"Duo yelled falling back.  
  
  
  
"Heero Yuy!"the announcer said. *Heero.*Relena said. She was at the race and she was right beside the track. Heero was weraring a green jockey uniform, and on a white horse with a little brown on it's cheeks. "Racers, to your marks!!"the announcer said. Heero and the other two rode over to the gates. "Heero you can do it!! I believe in you!!"Relena shouted. "It seems there's an excited fan in the crowd." the announcer said. "The flag is up! And.....they're off! Diablo taking an early lead, Epona second, and Zero third, Zero is known for his trickery and he must have a....there it is! He's moving up! Second! Now he's neck-n-neck with Diablo, Diablo and Zero, Zero and Diablo, but what's this? Diablo's losing stamina! He's falling back and Epona's coming up fast, she's now neck in neck with Zero! But..Epona's faultering, she's falling behind too! Wait a minute.....what is Zero's rider doing?! He's saying something, mission what? He's hitting the saddle horn, and he's across the line! He's won! Wow what a race!! What a race!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Dang you Heero! Dang you!"Duo said, practically ripping his braid off and clinching his teeth.   
  
"Heero won!"Relena said. She saw Heero ride over to the winner's circle and have his picture taken. Zero whinnied, Heero patted his neck and said"Good boy."   
  
"Ooh, I lost a hundred bucks cause o' him!"Duo was in rage now. "He did it. He won." Quatre said. "Yeah, better have looked at the other riders, Duo."Trowa said. "Hmph, I thought it was a different Yuy."Duo said. "Shh, the announcer's saying something."  
  
"Heero, you just earned your way into the next derby, how do you feel?"a reporter said. Heero just jumped off the horse and walked away ,walking his horse behind him.   
  
Relena wasn't in her seat anymore. She had walked to where Heero had went. He disappeared into the shadows and was no where to be found.   
  
Heero was rubbing Zero's mussle softly and was saying"Good boy, Zero. You'll win that derby, won't you? I'll be back, I just need to get Wufei to bring the trailer around. You be a good boy, okay?"Heero walked away to the exit and Relena walked in. She walked over to Zero and said softly"So your the reason my Heero left me. Your a pretty horse aren't you?"Relena stroked Zero's nose and was smiling and she heard a voice. "What are you doing here?! You're not aloud here. Get out!"It was Wufei, and he had a baseball hat ,jeans ,and a college jacket on. "Wufei!"Relena turned around and Wufei said"Oh...it's you. My apologies, Ms. Relena."Wufei said. "Hey, Wufei, what's the...Relena....."Heero said. "Heero.."Relena said softly. A long silence. Zero whinnied really loud and pushed Relena into Heero's arms. "Is this some kind of sign?"Wufei said to Zero, who just neighed and nodded. Wufei just rubbed Zero's nose. Heero and Relena were both blushing a little, and Heero just let go and walked away. Wufei just rolled his eyes and walked Zero to the trailer.   
  
"That idiot made me lose a hundred bucks!!"Duo yelled. "Calm down Duo, it's just money."Quatre said. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." "Well, we know where Heero is and Wufei might be with him. Rashid." "Yes, master Quatre?"Rashid asked. "Prepare a shuttle for Trowa, Duo and I to go to Eastern Eurasia." "Yessir." "When will the shuttle be ready?" "Tomorrow." "I'll pack my clothes. You guys can go to your homes and get ready too." "Naw, I always wear this thing anyways." Duo said. A long pause. Trowa sniffs the air and steps away from Duo. Quatre laughed a little.  
  
"So, why are you and Heero racing horses?"Relena asked Wufei. "The horse was left to Heero and he hired me as his manager." Wufei said brushing Zero's coat. "Who left it to him?" "It didn't say." "Oh...."She saw Heero backing the truck to where he could hitch the trailer onto the truck. "Ready to go, Wufei?" Heero said. "Yeah. Well, seeya, Ms. Relena." Wufei said hopping in the truck.   
  
"You know, you could have been a little nicer to her. She obviously cares alot about you."Wufei said drinking some coffee. Heero was now out of his jockey uniform and was in his green tank top and black shorts. He said nothing. "Well, c'on, think about it. You really don't have too much of a reason to avoid her." "Except that..." "No you don't have a mission anymore." Heero sighed. "I'm gonna go play some pool as soon as we drop Zero off at the stable, you wanna come?" Heero tried to change the subject. Wufei just rolled his eyes and said "Sure, why not?"   
  
"Sooo, what do you think Romefellar is planning?"Duo said from the huge couch he was sitting on. Trowa was sitting on a recliner playing the flute and Quatre was standing around, playing his violin. "I really have no idea."Quatre said. Duo just relaxed on the couch as the sweet music filled the house. He got out his harmonica and was about to play it when....."We have just gotten word there has been a terrorist act here at the laboratory. Very dangerous but helpful chemicals have been stolen. The police say that they were hit really hard and befor they wet out, they saw little mutated looking mice and a person with pale white skin was leading them. Anyone who sees them must report to the police and tell your information."a reporter said. "Well well. A white skinned person leading some mutated mouseketeers. This is new."Duo said. "But is it from Romefellar, though?"Quatre asked.  
  
Heero shot another solid in. "Am I ever gonna get to shoot?"Wufei asked. "Not when your playin' me."Heero said getting ready to shoot when the report of another attack from the mutated animals and pale people. "Well, that's just grand."Heero's eyes then turned red for a minute and he accidentally screwed up the shot. "Whoa, what happened, Yuy?"Wufei asked. "I just all of a sudden felt different like I wasn't here anymore." "Well, I finally get a shot."Wufei got ready and then some little kid bumped him and he accidentally shot the cue ball in. "Nooooooooooo!!!"Wufei said. He looked at the little kid and saw he was pale white and his eyes were a silver-white color.   
  
"Ready for take off..."The shuttle was ready for departure. "Are you ready, Professor?" The speaker said. A figure in the shadows was sitting in the back seat, no one able to see their face. "Yes, let's go see how my little drones are doing.."A muffled voice said.   
  
It was the next morning and Relena woke up to see a building in ruins. It was the pool hall. "Oh no..."She got dressed and ready to go have a look at the destroyed building.  
  
Relena ran into the building and saw Wufei under a destroyed pool table. "Wufei!" She rushed over to him. "Wufei, what happened..." "Kid, white eyes, turned red.....took Heero...rrrg." Wufei drifted off and was unconcious. "What...."She tried to push the rubbish off of Wufei when some police came in and Relena got out of their way. They helped Wufei and he was taken to the hospital. "Uh, yeah, we got a survivor from the incident last night, strangely, he was the only one left. No one else was here. Supposedly, everyone was kidnapped. We don't have any records on one lost person. Name ,Heero Yuy, or that's what the kid said."A police officer said into a radio. "Ms. Relena ,we'll take care of this, you may go home." The policemen drove off and the ambulance left.   
  
Quatre and Trowa were on the shuttle and Duo was looking at the report on the terrorist acts. He got on the shuttle though. "We don't have any leads on this problem. But, why are there pale people attacking public places?" "Maybe they plan to take over the world."Duo said buckling up. "Naw, that's crazy, how can they want to rule earth if they're destroying it?" "I don't know, their the evil master minds!" "Well, actually, that's not a bad guess."Trowa said. "Oi."Duo said. *Who would want to destroy Earth, though?*Quatre thought. *It's so beautiful....*  
  
Relena ran into her home and looked into some old Romefellar files on a computer. "What's this?"She looked at a laboratory report. "A Professor Lu Timpson, a.k.a. Dr. Lu, experimented on people to enhance their physical abilities to seem super human. His last specimen was a young boy around 7 years old, then he got kicked out of Romefellar for his experiments. He said"One day I'll get my revenge."   
  
"We're here finally."Quatre said. "Yeah, boy that ride was short." Duo said. "Hmmm." Trowa saw a poster for a circus. It had Catherine on it. "Whatcha lookin' at?"Duo asked. "Nothing..."He folded it up and put it in his pocket. A cell phone went off. "Whoa, that's me.."Quatre answered it. "Wufei what happened?! What....?" A long pause. "Oh no...what do they look like? White skin, white silver eyes, anything else? Oh...if they bite you, oh no.....is that true....oh man...we'll handle this. Thanks ,Wufei." Quatre hung up the phone and turned to Trowa and Duo and said"Heero's been taken by the pale terrorist's, he and who know's how many others." "What?!!! Ah, crap!"Duo said. "They take people, hmmm. Do you notice that there's always more of the pale people every time they attack? There's a connection here. Wufei said there was only ten. I have an idea.." They started talking.   
  
That night, there was a party at a school, and all the students were dancing and Relena was looking at the moon. "Heero, what are they doing to you?"She asked. "I hope your safe."  
  
"Are you positive we have to do this?"Duo asked. They were outside and waiting for a supposed attack. "There's alot of people here, so they if they turn people into those things, they'll definately come here to increase their army. Trowa went in to give them a warning. If this plan works, this tracker I'm going to plant opn one will lead us to where they are." "Then what do we do, Sherlock?" "Get Heero out of there." "But if they took him, wouldn't he be one of those things?" "That's one thing I hope isn't true." Quatre cocked his M-47 and waited.  
  
Trowa was wearing a white tux, and he was looking for someone important to warn. He saw Relena. "Ms. Relena!"He said. Relena turned and saw him. "Trowa, what are you doing here?"She said as he ran over to her. "There's some of those pale people that took Heero coming here, so tell everyone to be on their guard."Trowa had some concern in his voice. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Hurry, they could come any....." Then a person with a trenchcoat on came in. Trowa saw his hand. It was ghost white. "Run" "What?" "Run!! Everyone!! Run!!"Trowa got out his gun and shot the person in the trenchcoat in the head. "Move it!!"He yelled to everyone. They didn't think twice. There was a scatter of terrified people all over the building. Then the person in the trenchcoat took it off, and he(Trowa) saw that it was...................... "Catherine....oh my gosh. What have I done...."His hands were shaking. He dropped the gun. Then when he started to trickle a tear, the creature morphed into a faceless creature. "You're not Cathy! Die!"He picked the gun back up and shot it in the head and ran when he found out the bullets had no effect. "Quatre!! Now!!!" Trowa yelled as he passed Quatre and Duo. Quatre aimed the M-47 and shot it in the arm. All it did was stun it for a while. Quatre threw the tracker on it and it stuck to the creatures ghost white skin. It then walked slowly towards Quatre and Duo. Duo took the pin out of a grenade and threw it into the creatures open mouth. "No Duo don't!"Quatre protested. It swallowed it. The two ducked and the creature blew up...guts and blood every where. All white for some reason. Duo and Quatre looked up and an eye was looking straight at Quatre. "Uh, okay, we blew it up successfully." "Eww, it got in my braid!"Duo said. "Yech."Quatre said brushing the blood off of his sleeve. "Eww, it got on my arms. Getitoff getitoff getitoff!!!" He said brushing it off rapidly. "Mmm, well your the one who threw the grenade, I believe." Quatre said. "Hey, what's this?"Duo went over to the place where the pale was blown up. "This thing used to be a person!!" Duo jumped back. "How can you tell?" "It has a McDonalds name tag on it's shirt, it says, Waldo?" "Who's he?" "Oh yeah, now I remember Waldo, he's the guy who oversalted my fries last time I went there. I'm glad he's dead." He kicked dirt onto the spot and walked over to Quatre. "Why was there only one here though? Didn't it get.... "The two boys turned and saw 50 pale white people behind them."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Duo and Quatre ran for their lives. Then when they were in an alley more came at them. "Man, it's that Michael Jackson thing all over again!" Duo said. Then a jeep ran over some and the side doors opened. "Get in!"A familiar voice said. They didn't hesitate. They were breathing hard and their hearts were beating a mile a minute. "Well, don't I get a thank you?"The voice said. "Hildy!"Duo and Quatre said at the same time. "In the flesh. Duo why didn't you tell me about this? I'm your girlfriend aren't I?"She said. "So, you know about this stuff?"Duo asked in an embarressed tone. "Yeah, in fact I know where they're coming from." "Then, could you help us?" Quatre said. "Yeah, I plan to try to find Trowa, and Heero since Wufei is in the hospital." "Hate to tell you this Hildy, but those pale things have taken Heero." "Oh." "Well, where are the pale things coming from?" "We can't go there now, they're going back, they'll see us and turn us into one of them." "Oh yeah, just get technical why don't ya'?" "So ,when do we go there?"Quatre asked. "When we have a plan."Hildy said. "Uh, guys, I think we got company."Duo said pointing out the front window. Pale people were in the street going back to their master. "They're going to another portal."Hildy said. "They're ignoring us too."Duo added. "I don't get it."Hildy scratched her head in confusion. "They must be controlled by someone or something."Quatre said. "Yeah, well, we better find Trowa and Relena." The pales were out of the streets and the jeep drove on.  
  
Wufei was asleep in the hospital when a figure in the shadows covered his(Wufei's) mouth. "C'on, the others need our help."The figure said. "Trowa?" "Yeah, I'm bustin' ya' out o' here." "Good, the food here is nasty beyond belief." The two snuck out and ran outside to a car and drove off.  
  
Relena was at the stable, where Zero was watching her. "It's okay, Zero, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to move you to my stables where you'll be safe."She coaxed him and she let him out. She walked him outside when Zero reared back and whinnied really loud. "Whoa!"Relena backed away and saw that Zero was nervous about something. Then she saw pale people coming from behind the stables. "Oh no."She said. She got Zero and jumped on his back. They rode off fast. When they were far enough away, Zero made sure Relena was alright. "That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life."Relena said. Then a little boy was near where she was and he was waiting for someone beside the road. "That poor little boy."Relena got off and went over to the boy. His hair was brown, like Heero's and it was the same style. "Excuse me, little boy, are you waiting for your mother?"The little boy looked up at her. His eyes were prussian blue, like Heero's. He walked away, and he faded away. Relena's eyes were really small from fear now. Zero then whinnied and Relena jumped. She saw a pale man behind her. "Oh no."She said. She screamed and ran. Then more came at her. One grabbed her and restrained her. Relena then saw a dark figure standing in front of her. One of it's eyes gave her a piercing glance. She was terrified now. They took her to a subway station and waited for a train. They then boarded a train that came. All the creatures were like they were in unison. Relena was sweating and shaking nervously. The train stopped and the pale holding her took her to a room where a man in the shadows was waiting. His face wasn't seen. By his side, was another person hidden in the shadows. His boots seemed familiar. Relena was put in restraints and she looked at the tall figure above her. Her eyes were full of fear now. "Don't be scared, my dear.."The muffled voice said. "Dr. Lu won't hurt you!!"His face came out of the shadows. Relena's eyes shrank with fear.   
  
"Hey look, Heero's horse!"Duo said pointing at the horse standing near a subway entrance. They got out of the car and ran over to Zero. "Why is he out here, though?"Quatre said. "Maybe he's pointing at something. What is it, boy? Did Relena fall in the subway station?"Duo was being sarcastic. But Zero nodded. "Wha.."Duo had a puzzled look on his face. "Relena must've went in there."Hildy said. She ran down. Quatre and Duo followed."I gotta cut down on those chili burgers."Duo said. They saw a whole bunch of pales waiting for a train. "What the heck?"Duo scratched his head. Hildy pulled him to a corridor. Quatre was there too. "We can't let them see us." Hildy said as they saw a train come. The pales boarded. "Quick, let's go."Duo said pulling the others. Just before the train left, they caught the back. "We'll be there in no time."Duo said with a smirk. "Right." Hildy said.   
  
"Why did you bring me here?! I didn't do anything to you."Relena said. "Because, my dear ,your 'assistance' is required in my experiment."Dr. Lu's voice was like a deep echo that could scare even the bravest people. "I'm not some lab rat for your devilish ideas."Relena said. "No no, actually, you're only half of the experiment." He snapped his fingers. The other figure stood and walked out of the shadows to his master. His face then was out of the shadows. "Heero!"Relena said. His eyes weren't blue though. They were blood red. "Heero, what have you done to Heero?!"She said. "Relax, my dear, he's just like the regular Heero, only, 'tamed'." "Master."Heero said to Dr. Lu. "And, well, you probably noticed this, but, I experimented on the lad when he was 1 year old and let him be a gundam pilot since the bioxides for ability increasing were too slow, and his abilities increased to be super human when he started training. His mother didn't like this so much, so I divorced her." "You mean.." "Yes, I'm Heero's father. Heero has been my only successful experiment. And I thought, if one super human is good, then a whole world full would be spectacular. So, that's why I sent a virus into the drinking water of certain places, I even benifitted from the laboratory raid. And when I found Heero here, I was so happy. Then, when I saw his feelings for you, I decided on this method. Once all the world is infected, I'll start a new race of superhuman's like Heero. If this machine here stays in one piece. It's the only thing keeping the virus pumping. But, once the whole world is infected which is in a few minutes, I'll start the new race with Heero here." "I don't think you can start a race with just one person." Relena said. "That's where you come in. You see, he'll be the Adam of the project, and you'll be the Eve." "What, you mean like rape?!"A familiar voice said from behind a curtain. "Rape is such a harsh term, let's just say he's following his daddy's orders." "The others will rescue me." Relena said. "Oh you mean, the prisoners?" "What?" "Curtain." The curtain came up and Quatre, Duo ,and Hildy were in a cell. "I'll use them just incase I need back up." He said putting a blood sample from Heero in a teat tube holder. "You're a monster!! Why was I chosen for this insane project?" Relena yelled. "Because Heero has such strong feelings for you, I thought it would be best if he expressed them this way" "Heero, snap out of it. Heero!" Heero's eyes were starting to change to purple, then to prussian blue, but Dr. Lu pressed a button, Heero yelled in pain, and his eyes were red again. "What are you doing to him?!" "Disciplinary requirements." "How can you do that to your own son?!" "Very easily. I never liked children, but I needed a specimen." "Not so fast, creep."A voice said. It was Trowa...and Wufei! "I don't think you have the right to destroy the whole population just for your mad experiments." Wufei said. "You're outnumbered, so just stop that virus or else we'll blow your mad brains out."Trowa said. "Heero, go kill those two."Dr. Lu said. Heero jumped up in front of Trowa and kicked him onto the floor. He and Wufei then faced off. Wufei tried to take him down, but Heero was just too strong. "Heero, I really don't want to hurt you."Wufei said. "You can't.."Dr. Lu said. "What?" "I increased his strength and agility, plus his speed higher then any of you pilots." "That's a load of crock right there." "Isn't it though?" Trowa then snuck up behind Dr. Lu and destroyed the controls controlling Heero and he also released Relena from the reatraints. "Noooooooooo!!"Dr. Lu yelled. Heero then turned back to normal. "What the heck just happened?"He asked. His eyes were their normal color now. "Heero, you're alright!" Relena said hugging him. "Huh?"He said in confusion. "Well, you may have gotten Heero back to normal, but, the virus will destroy the planet before you can.."Dr. Lu was interrupted. "You mean this?"Duo had escaped, and he ,Hildy and Quatre were about to destroy the machine when some pales made them throw it in the air. Dr. Lu caught it. Heero kicked it out of his hands and destroyed it. "Nooooooo, my precious virus." Then Dr. Lu pressed a button and the walls around them fell and they were over an ocean of chemical wastes. "What are you up to?!"Heero said in an angry voice. "Well, son, I'm not going to let you finish me, in fact, you will never know where I am..."Dr. Lu jumped into the wastes and when the splash was heard, the building started to collapse."And don't come back!"Duo yelled. All the pales turned back into humans. Everyone ran to the subway and others went to the exits. The pilots, Relena and Hildy climbed up the emergency exit. When they got out, an earthquake was felt. It only lasted a second though.   
  
"We just saved the world..."Trowa said."We're hero's!!"Quatre said. "Yeah, and no one was here to see us."Duo pouted. "I don't know about you, but I need a hot bath and a cold drink."Wufei said. Heero then got up and said"Well, are we gonna celebrate or not?" "Now he's talkin' my language." Duo said. "Let's go to my place and party hardy."Quatre said. "That's my boy."Trowa said. "Yeeha!" Wufei said. Relena and Hildy shrugged and followed the boys to Quatre's shuttle.   
  
"This is what I call a party, yeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaw!"Duo said as he got ready to drink some champagne. "Wait, a toast, to the guy who destroyed the virus and saved the world in doing so, Heero Yuy!!" Trowa said holding up his glass. "Hey, where is he anyways?"Wufei said as he drank some champagne. "He's probably petting his horse."Duo said chugging some champagne down and refilling his glass. "And where's Relena?"Hildy said sipping some champagne. "Probably using the bathroom."Quatre said. "Okay."Duo said chugging down another glass. Everyone laughed at his champagne foam mustache.  
  
Heero was grooming Zero in the dark. Then an opened door's light covered him. It was Relena.   
"This is where you've been."She said. "Duo told me about what happened in my dad's lab." Heero said looking at her in the eyes. "So you know you were about to.." He nodded solemnly. "If it helps any, I'm sorry about that." "Do you always have to be so secretive towards me?" "Huh, what do you mean?" "You always keep to yourself, why don't you ever talk to anyone?" "Because emotion is a sign of weakness." "No it's not, Heero. Stop talking like that." "It's true." Relena then clinched her fist as a few tears went down her cheek and she punched Heero's left cheek hard. "You're a fool if you think emotions are a sign of weakness!"She had tears coming down. Heero hugged her. "I'm sorry, Relena."He said. She felt a tear come down from Heero. He had a few tears from thinking about his past. He tried hard to hold them back ,but they just came. (Isn't that a surprise, Heero has tearducts!) Heero felt a hand wipe away the tear. It was Relena's hand. He gave her a surprised look. She just smiled at him. "Now I feel guilty about that invitation I ripped up a few years ago."He said. "Its alright, I'm not sad anymore. I missed my party anyways." "Yeah, I know." They looked into eachother's eyes and were coming closer when......"Am I interrupting something?"Quatre was in the doorway. "Well, everyone's wondering where you guys are and if you don't come to the party, I'm gonna let 'em continue thinking Dr. Lu didn't lose control of you, Heero." He said winking. "You wouldn't!"Relena said. "Or would I?"Quatre said. "Alright, we're comin'."Heero said kicking some dirt and following Relena and Quatre.   
  
Everyone was laughing and drinking, laughing and drinking, laughing and fainting, laughing and drinking, laughing and calling the hospital(Not!). "Well, this was fun, we should do it again." Duo said as he staggered around from having way too much to drink. "I'm not letting you drink so much next time."Hildy said. "I ain't married to you, you can't tell me what to do."Duo said in a dazed voice. "Or can I?"She said putting her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow. Duo moaned. "Never get a girlfriend, gentlemen."Trowa said. "It's a little late, dude."Duo said in a sarcastic manner. Hildy hit his hat to cover his eyes in a playful manner. "Hey, I got a camera, why don't we take pictures?"Quatre said getting out a digital camera that used discs for film. Heero was sitting down and Duo said"Hey, Relena get on his lap. It'd be a great picture." "Why not?"She said getting on Heero's lap. "Put your arms around each other, man this is gonna be great."Quatre took the picture. Hildy sat in Duo's lap for the next picture and kissed his cheek for the picture. Next Duo got in Hildy's lap and they put their arms around each other and put their heads on each other's shoulder. Next was a picture of Relena kissing Heero's cheek. "...?"Heero smiled. They all laughed and smiled. Duo and Hildy left. Then Trowa. Then Wufei. Then Heero with Relena behind him. Quatre just looked at the final picture of all of them in a group. He printed it out and hung it up next to the picture of Duo with the foam moustache. He crossed his arms and went up the stairs to bed.   
  
The End  
  
Back on Earth, the wastes were glowing and a hand reached the surface. It was covered with the glowing goo. Bubbles of air popped on the surface. A dripping ,glowing figure was standing on the shore. It's hair was now a sharp blue color and its skin was green. It's eyes glowed an evil glow. Beside it was a human, it's skin a pale white , and it's eyes were a deep...blood.....red.   
  
.....Or is it?  
  
Well, how'd you like it? Be honest....Kinda creepy huh? Well, I'm still workin' on part 2, so just wait. 


End file.
